1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connecter, and more particularly to a complex input/output port connecter.
2. Related Art
Nowadays, with the continuous and vigorous development of technologies, computer equipments have become popularized. The computer equipments currently available on the market, no matter personal computers (PC) or notebooks, must be electrically connected with a computer peripheral device, for example, a display screen, a projector, a printer, a keyboard, a mouse, a speaker, etc. through an electrical connection port, such that the peripheral device performs default functions.
A general electrical connection port is fixed on a back plate of a computer equipment and electrically connected with a motherboard, so as to achieve the electrical signal communication between the motherboard and a peripheral device electrically inserted in the connection port Conventional electrical connection ports are fixed and standard components, and cannot be replaced or added/removed by a user at will. If the types and amount of the electrical connection ports cannot meet the usage requirements, the user must have the motherboard replaced by another one that meets the usage requirements, which is an additional cost burden to the user. Besides, the discarded motherboard in good conditions for the replacement of the electrical connection ports causes a waste of resources.
A chassis of the computer with replaceable output/input modules is disclosed in the prior art. The chassis is opened with a slot on a back plate thereof and has a connecter socket on a motherboard. The output/input modules are moveably installed in the slot in conformity with the individual user's demands for choosing a desired output/input module. Manufacturers also reveal a concept of a detachable assembly structure for the input/output ports and the motherboard. First, the separate input/output ports are installed into a chassis. Then, the motherboard is fixed by breaches and barbs on edges of the chassis to achieve the electrical connection between the motherboard and the input/output ports.
In addition, another type of connection interface module is disclosed in the conventional art. The connection interface module includes a plurality of connection interfaces of different specifications and a distribution connecter. One end of the connection interfaces is provided with a joint and the other end is connected to the distribution connecter. The user may select a corresponding connection interface according to a connection terminal of the peripheral device to achieve the electrical connection.
Although the concept that the electrical connection port and the motherboard are separated is disclosed in the above examples, the electrical connection ports are still configured with a plurality of input/output modules. If one of the input/output modules does not meet the user's demands or is damaged, the whole set of electrical connection ports is still required to be replaced, which is inconvenient in actual use.